


That’s My Sweater

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: On a cold morning Barry and Iris get into argument over who really owns their favorite sweater





	That’s My Sweater

Iris woke up to a chill in the air.

Fall had officially arrived to Central City. Summer had lingered all through September with bright blue skies and warm weather. The leave on the trees hadn’t even began to change. But in the course of one night summer disappeared as autumn came in. Outside her window Iris could see a brittle grey sky where dark clouds hung heavily threatening in coming rain. She could see the wind whip through the trees causing leaves to fall and spiral in the air.

Iris pulled back the covers to get out of bed. As soon as her bare feet hit the cold floor a shiver went down her spine, and the exposed skin of her arms were covered in goosebumps. Suddenly the soft cotton tank top and shorts she wore to bed didn’t make sense anymore. Iris headed to the closet rummaging around looking for her favorite sweater. A dark blue thick cable knit sweater that she intentionally bought couple sizes bigger so that it could cover most of her body. Iris let out a noise of triumph when she found it and quickly slipped it on. The material reached down to her lower thighs and the long sleeves covered her hands. The perfect sweater for a cold and windy fall day.

Instantly warmer Iris headed downstairs to find Barry.

As most days she found Barry in the kitchen cooking breakfast. His speedster powers didn’t allow him to sleep for very long. It wasn’t uncommon for Iris to find Barry cooking or cleaning or catching up on the shows he missed early in the morning. He’d get more done in the hours between 4 to 6am then most get done in a entire day.

Still half asleep Iris walked over to Barry to wrap her arms around his waist. She buried her face in the soft material of his CCPD sweatshirt inhaling his clean soap smell.

“Whatcha making?” Iris half mumbled through a yawn.

“Chocolate chip pancakes,” Barry said and Iris could hear the smile in his voice. “There’s freshly brewed coffee waiting for you.”

“You’re the best husband ever,” Iris went up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek.

She peeled herself away from him over to the coffee machine where a full pit of coffee was waiting for her. Iris grabbed her biggest mug and poured herself a full cup. Iris had been so engrossed with watching the cream swirl in the black coffee turning it light brown she didn’t notice Barry’s green eyes staring at her intently.

“You know I love when you wear my clothes right?” Barry spoke lightly as he kept flipping pancakes.

“Hmm?” Iris hummed in question while taking a long sip of her coffee.

“But that was my favorite sweater,” Barry playfully scowled at her. “Should of known you stole it from me.”

“Uh excuse you,” Iris looked at him affronted. “I bought this at a thrift store with Linda years ago.”

“Interesting story but the truth is your dad got me that sweater for my birthday,” Barry countered. “Believe me I’d never forget it.”

“Oh whys that?” Iris folded her arms over her chest having no intention of giving in. “Whats so special about this sweater that you can remember it so well?”

The tips of Barry’s ears went pink as his eyes darted away from her. Bashful always looked super cute on Barry and it made Iris forget she was mad at him. Or that he was trying to stake his claim on her sweater.

“I remember because you said it brought out the color of my eyes,” Barry said still too shy to look at her. “I used to wear it all the time because I knew you liked it.”

“Awww Bar,” Iris felt her insides melt at his sweet words. Even after all this time together Barry could still make butterflies flutter inside her.

Iris walked back over to wrap her arms around Barry’s middle. Barry returned the gesture after shutting off the stove element and put the spatula down. The two of them stood there in the kitchen hugging each other close.

After awhile Iris pulled back enough to wrap her hands around Barry’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. Their lips moved against each other softly and sweetly, warmth spread through Iris down to the the tips of her toes warding off the cold chill of the morning. As Iris pulled back she smiled a the dazed look on Barry’s face.

“You’re very sweet,” Iris whispered gently against Barry’s lips. “But this sweater is still mine,”

Iris then twisted out of Barry’s embrace to make a run for it to the living room. She barely got to the couch before Barry’s hands were wrapping around her waist. A shriek of laughter erupting from Iris as Barry pulled her up into his arms. 

Iris felt dizzy as Barry spun them around. Their laughter mixing together. All too soon Barry had them both crashing down onto the couch. Iris found herself sitting snugly on Barry’s lap with both his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her secure to him.

A little out of breath Iris looked right into Barry’s eyes. In the early morning light she could see the silver flecks in his green irises. Whenever Barry gave her such an open look of adoration she found herself melting.

“I love you,” Barry said with a soft smile, “Even when you steal my favorite sweater.”

Iris curled her hands around Barry’s neck and she leaned in to press warm kisses along his jawline. She could feel Barry melt under her touch. The whole thing was very sweet until she rocked her hips slowly against his causing Barry to shudder. 

“Well if you want it so badly take it back,” Iris challenged with a smile filled with promise.

Barry didn’t hesitate to answer her challenge as he used his speed to flip them over leaving Iris on her back with Barry pressing his body down on top of hers. His hands made quick work to peel the sweater off her body to get closer to her.

With the sweater gone Iris felt the chill of the air but it didn’t last long. Her body shuddered as Barry’s strong hands caressed and explored her body. As Barry kissed a path down her neck distantly she could hear the sounds of the rain lightly pelting against the glass of the windows as thunder rumbled.

The two intertwined together and Iris realized there was an ever better way to keep warm on a rainy and cold day then a sweater.


End file.
